The present invention relates to a package structure for packaging electronic components and for achieving better heat dissipation, and particularly to a package structure in which better heat dissipation can be achieved and at least a chip is a bottom chip (the chip that is on the same side of a substrate as solder balls or cylindrical terminals are).
With increasing density and upgraded performance as well as growing function variety of the circuits integrated in a semiconductor chip, the heat dissipating capability of an IC package must be effectively promoted.
FIG. 1 shows a typical structure conventionally used for dissipating the heat which is inherent in an IC package. In FIG. 1, flip chip 11 connects substrate 13 via bump 12, heat dissipater 14 attaches to chip 11 and substrate 13 via adhesive material 16. The package with such a structure connects external circuits or apparatus via solder balls 15. Heat dissipation by such a scheme is only applicable to a package in which no chip is on the same side of substrate as connection terminals (such as the solder balls in a conventional IC package) are, and its heat dissipating capability is quite limited.
Although the art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,038 differs from the above conventional scheme, its structure is very complicate and is only applicable to packaging wire bonding chips.
It is thereof an object of the present invention to provide a package structure capable of achieving better heat dissipation and applicable to a package in which at least a chip is located on the same side of chip carrier as connection terminals are.
It is thereof another object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple package structure capable of achieving better heat dissipation and applicable to a package in which at least a chip is located on the same side of chip carrier as connection terminals are.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide a package structure capable of achieving better heat dissipation and applicable to a package in which at least a chip is located on the same side of chip carrier as the connection terminals that are in the shape of a cylinder.
The present invention differs significantly from the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,038. The difference is depicted as follows: According to the prior art, a sheet of aluminum having an insulation layer as its upper surface is stuck onto the bottom surface of a chip carrier such as a sheet of material formed of polyimide/epoxy, the chip carrier has an open portion in its central region, with a wire bonding chip or die located in the open portion and having its bottom surface attached to the upper surface of the sheet of aluminum, both the chip carrier and the sheet of aluminum include through-holes correspondingly aligned in such a way that each solder ball may penetrate a through-hole in the chip carrier and a corresponding through-hole in the sheet of aluminum to connect a conductor on the upper surface of the chip carrier, and thereby to electrically connect the chip via the conductor; while the present invention suggests that at least a chip or any component alike is attached to the same side of a chip carrier as cylindrical terminals are, and a heat dissipater having through-holes which are adapted to the size and location of the cylindrical terminals is attached to an exposed surface of the chip (or a sealing structure such as an encapsulation for the chip) and a surface of the carrier such as the zone for connecting the cylindrical terminals, with the through-holes thereof providing spaces for the terminals to penetrate.
The basic architecture of the package suggested by the present invention comprises:
an electronic apparatus including a carrier such as a substrate or any object capable of supporting semiconductor units and providing electrical connection, at least a semiconductor unit such as a chip/die, and at least a cylindrical terminal, the semiconductor unit and the cylindrical terminal attaching in approximately the same direction to the carrier, the semiconductor unit attaching to the carrier via a first surface of the semiconductor unit, the carrier providing electrical connection between the semiconductor unit and the cylindrical terminal; and
a heat dissipater including a first part and a second part, the first part being close to a second surface of the semiconductor unit, the second part including at least a through-hole for the cylindrical terminal to penetrate, thereby the second part of the heat dissipater may be close to the carrier (the meaning of xe2x80x9capproachxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9capproachingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbe close toxe2x80x9d throughout this disclosure includes the status of xe2x80x9ccontactxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d).
Another aspect of the present invention may be a package structure comprising:
an electronic apparatus including a carrier such as a substrate or any object capable of supporting semiconductor units and providing electrical connection, at least a semiconductor unit such as a chip/die, at least a bonding wire, a sealing structure such as an encapsulation, and a cylindrical terminal, the semiconductor unit and the cylindrical terminal attaching in approximately the same direction to the carrier, the semiconductor unit attaching to the carrier via a first surface of the semiconductor unit, the bonding wire having a first end electrically connecting the semiconductor unit via a second surface of the semiconductor unit and having a second end electrically connecting the cylindrical terminal via the carrier, the sealing structure covering the semiconductor unit and the bonding wire; and
a heat dissipater including a first part and a second part, the first part being close to the sealing structure, the second part including at least a through-hole for the cylindrical terminal penetrate, thereby the second part of the heat dissipater may be close to the carrier.
A further aspect of the present invention may be a package structure comprising:
An electronic apparatus including a carrier, at least a semiconductor unit, at least a cylindrical terminal, and a semiconductor-electrical-connection-device such as a bump or a bonding wire, the carrier including a semiconductor connection zone, a terminal connection zone, and at least a trace, the cylindrical terminal and the semiconductor unit respectively jutting out form the terminal connection zone and the semiconductor connection zone in approximately the same direction, the trace electrically connecting the cylindrical terminal and electrically connecting the semiconductor unit via the semiconductor-electrical-connection-device; and
a heat dissipater including a first part and a second part, the first part being close to a heat-dissipation-surface (such as the surface farthest from the carrier) of the semiconductor unit, the second part including at least a through-hole for the cylindrical terminal to penetrate, thereby the second part can be close to the terminal connection zone.